The described technology generally relates to linear evaporation sources and vacuum deposition apparatuses including the same and, more particularly, to a linear evaporation source capable of controlling the temperature of a crucible according to areas and a vacuum deposition apparatus including the linear evaporation source.
In general, a thin film is formed on a substrate by means of physical vapor deposition (PVD) such as vacuum deposition, ion plating, and sputtering or chemical vapor deposition (CVD) using gas reaction.